


Узник

by RoksiG



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark Molly, Gen, Jim Moriarty/Molly Hooper|Sebastian Moran, Jimmollost, Mollyarty, MorMorMol - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Только он один знал правду, но ему никто не верил...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Узник

Шел третий день его заключения. Если раньше Джеймс Мориарти мог позволить себе всласть поразглагольствовать о скуке, то теперь он в полной мере ощутил ее тяжкое бремя. Эти двое не просто заперли его – они полностью изолировали его от мира. Джим, конечно, мог бы уговорить кроткую овечку Хупер, но бывший полковник Моран был непреклонен:

– Посидишь здесь, пока не признаешь, что Шерлок Холмс на самом деле мертв, – сказал как отрезал Себастьян и добавил, уже мягче. – Ты выиграл, Джим. Конец игре.

– Он жив! Не делайте из меня психа! – взорвался криминальный гений. – Он живее всех живых. А я теряю тут время!

– Ты сам назвал себя психом. Там, на крыше, – невозмутимо парировал Моран. – Я понимаю, что тебе наплевать на твою гребаную жизнь, но нам – нет. Джим, Шерлок мертв. Я видел, как он прыгнул.

– Прыгнул – не значит упал, – хмыкнул Мориарти.

Молли Хупер и Себастьян Моран переглянулись. Что у шефа не все в порядке с головой, было ясно давно. Но его теперешнее состояние пугало.

– Я видела его тело и лично подписывала заключение, – нерешительно подала голос Молли.

– Молли, детка! – Джим всплеснул руками. – Они с братцем воспользовались нашим же двойником Шерлока. Тот труп всего лишь качественная подделка, – Джим сдержал свой гнев и промурлыкал как можно вкрадчивее:  
– Но оставим этого Шерлока… Детка, мне тебя так не хватает...

За дверью послышалась возня.

– Не вздумай! Он безногому может сапоги продать!

Коварный Моран убивал все надежды Джима на скорое освобождение, но Джим не был бы Мориарти, не оставайся у него в запасе еще один план.

– Какие вы скучные! Но хоть на компьютер я имею право?! Самый дерьмовый ноутбук?

– Нет! – синхронно произнесли мужской и женский голоса.

– Телефон?

– Нет!

– Ну хоть книгу?

По ту сторону двери повисло молчание.

– Электронную?

Ага, процесс переговоров пошел. Если бы ему удалось заполучить хотя бы ридер, его можно было бы перепрограммировать и выбраться из этой «дружеской» тюрьмы.

– Нет! – его подчиненные прекрасно изучили все его уловки.

– Не вздумай поддаваться на его уговоры. Еще несколько дней посидит на чипсах и пицце и живехонько придет в себя.  
Джим фыркнул и невольно засмеялся.

– Моран! Скотина! Откуда ты взял такую диету?!

– Придумаешь, что еще пролезет под дверь – сообщи, – усмехнулся Моран.

Молли удивленно посмотрела на него. Себастьян шутил редко, а когда шутил – значит, дело было совсем серьезное.

– Тебе не кажется, что это несколько жестоко?

– Совсем не кажется. Карантин до полного выздоровления. Не хватало еще нам заразиться его безумием.

Молли вздохнула и тихонько погладила дверь. Ей было жаль узника.

– Идиоты, – пробурчал Джим себе под нос. – А я верю в Шерлока Холмса. Вот увидите, я – никогда не ошибаюсь.

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан на Фандомную Битву 2012 для команды fandom Sherlock bbc 2012


End file.
